hypnosis
by AL0LT0
Summary: Hardcase is bored... not good. contains hypnosis  as implied by title     see inside for contest details.


**god i'm tired... ok. so basically i wrote the main part of this about a month or so ago. (i know i KNOW. bad me) and just recently got re interested in the topic... so i added a little to the beginning, cut around a little and vuala!**

* * *

><p><em>This…. Planet…. Is….. <strong>Boring<strong>**.**_

It was the only thought Hardcase could be bothered with as he made his way through the busy market place. His heavy-gunner blaster was slung haphazardly over his shoulder as he made the 'guard rounds' he'd been assigned.

Damn you Captain Rex. Whatever your doing.

_So… boring… nothing… to… **shoot**… nothing…. too…. **Do.**_

He was going to die of boredom. It was official, inevitable; he would just lay down right here and- oh shiny object!

Hardcase found himself standing in front of a fancy looking booth with lots of pretty curtains and fancy jewelry. His helmeted face was pressed up against the glass counter like a kid looking into a toy store.

The old woman sitting behind the counter chuckled.

"Got your eye on anything, boy?" she smiled at him kindly.

Hardcase didn't respond, instead pointing to a shinny gold pocket watch, attached to an equally shiny gold chain.

The lady chuckled again. "Oh that." she shook her head. "Your not the first young man to set your eye on that… but for some reason they always bring it back." She shrugged. "You can have it if you want."

Hardcase looked up at her, speechless for a moment before a broad grin spread behind his helm at.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he couldn't help bouncing a little as she removed the watch from the glass, and placed it gently in his hands.

He was about to take off when she spoke again.

"now listen here sonny." She waved her finger at him, winking. "I aut to teach you how to use that first."

"Use it?"

Her smile broadened. "You're going to love this sonny. I promise."

XXXX

"you'll never guess what I can do." Hardcases grin was smug and he held his head high.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. "Stick your foot behind your head like last time?"

"No!" Hardcase glared at him, producing the brass watch from his watch and saying in a highly self-important and extremely serous voice.

"I can hypnosis people."

The other men in the barracks looked up from what they where doing, staring at him for a moment…

Before breaking down laughing.

"It's true!"

"suuuure it is." Jesse wiped a tear from his eye, shaking his head and continuing to laugh. "_Sure_ it is."

"You don't believe me?" Hardcase put his hands on his hips, holding out the brass crono for Jesse to see. "Let me try it on you!"

The sergeant rolled his eyes. "If it'll shut you up?... why not." He shrugged.

Just another thing to hold over the dumb troopers head anyways.

"Alright." Hard case set himself in front of Jesse, sitting back on his haunches about a foot away from the bed where he was sitting.

"Keep you eyes on the watch."

Jesse resisted the urge to_ roll _his eyes but did as he was told. Amber orbs followed the old fashion brass crono as it swung back and forth… back and forth….. back… and forth….

"You are getting very sleepy." Hardcase spoke again, his voice gently hypnotic, almost comical. Jesse would have laughed but…

"Your eye lids are getting_ heavy_."

He was right… they where.

"Your limbs are _exhausted_."

Again… it was true.

"_You _are _exhausted."_

Jesse, despite all of his self respect, yawned, his bleary eyes still following the crono back and forth… back and forth… back and forth…

"You hear nothing but the sound of my voice."

As if in response to Hardcase's words the world went silent around Jesse. Even the old brass crono stopped its rhythmic ticking, and the whispers of his brothers in the background vanished all together.

All he saw… was the crono…

"When I snap my fingers." Hardcase whispered, his voice so… soothing, so lovely. "You will fall into a deep sleep." He followed the watch back and forth, his eyes growing heavier with each stroke, the urge to yawn coming once again to his throat.

A snap met his ears, and any remaining strength in his limbs vanished with it.

His eyes dropped closed and his head fell forward. His body would have followed to, had Hardcase not caught him with one arm, the other hand gripping the brass watch firmly.

Hardcase set his sergeant's limp form against the steal wall of his bunk, a neutral look on his face as he leaned in to whisper to the man.

"Can you hear me Jesse?" he addressed his sergeant by name rather than rank, rather than sir. _He _was in control now. _He _would give the orders.

The sergeant nodded, his breathing soft and shallow, eyes closed, chin resting upon his collarbone.

"You are a dog." Hardcase straitened up, taking a step backwards.

Jesse's eyes snapped open and for a moment they all expected him to shout 'gottcha!' and for him and Hardcase to have a good laugh over it.

He did nothing of the sort.

Instead he hit the floor on all fours, tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting softly. His eyes where cloudy and far away.

The three men sitting on the opposite bunk fell silent. No longer joking.

Jesse trotted over to Kix and barked at him, pushing his shaved head into the medic's hand, as though he where expecting to be pet.

Kix just sat there in astonishment for a moment, not sure what to do before he cautiously moved his hand to scratch the sergeant behind the ears. Jesse yipped happily at the action pushing his head closer to Kix's hand for attention.

The mystified silence lasted only another few seconds before the three men on the bunk burst out laughing, almost hysterically, gripping there sides.

Jesse yelped, startled, scrambling away to hide behind Hardcases legs, barking angrily and growling at them.

Hardcase grinned scratching the sergeant behind the ears before he finally calmed down, sitting back on his haunches at Hardcases feet. He tilted his head at the three men, who where still laughing hysterically.

When there near hysteria had finally calmed, Kix shifted nervously. Eyes going from Jesse to the grinning Hardcase and back again.

"Jesse…"

The man barked at him, wiggling his rear as though there were a tail attached to it.

"Hooooollllyyy…" Tup trailed off staring at Jesse in disbelief. "_Shit _Hardcase ya broke the sergeant!"

"No I didn't." Hardcase looked defensive. "I can fix him easy!"

"Do it then." Tup shifted nervously. "Before Dogma gets back from guard duty…" the little tattle tail.

Hardcase rolled his eyes, but obliged, snapped his fingers.

Jesse blinked for a moment, his eyes refocusing before he straitened up once again, shaking his head.

"See I told you that hypnosis thing was a load of bull shit. Of course leave it to you to-"

He stopped talking when Hardcase raised his hand again, snapping his fingers.

Jesse wobbled on his feet; falling backwards and yelping like a scared… well like a scared dog, before scrambling onto all fours once again.

Hardcase grinned stupidly. "You where saying sir?"

The sergeant barked.

* * *

><p><strong>alright, alright, so here's whats going on with this.<strong>

**i like hypnotism.**

**i have no idea why.**

**i just really REALLY like it.**

**and there is almost NOTHING for it. in any ****fandom.**

**so i'll cut you peoples a deal. **

**and here's where my promise of a contest comes in.**

**i want you *points at reader* to write hypnotism. Preferably clone wars. i don't care how long it is (one shot or multi-chapteral i don't care) i don't care what it's rated. (K-M anything you want) i don't care what pairings are in it. (though i'm not a fan of Anisoka or Luxoka i will PUT UP WITH IT. though i can't guaranty the inclusion of either wont hurt your chances of winning)it can also be based in the 'universe' i set above. if your running dry on starter idea's. extra points if you use clones as the main characters (i'm especially fond of Slick and his boys... as well as Rex... ok, just about any clones really) if you do not choose to use clones, thats alright, no points will be deducted, but as i said points will be added if you do.**

**as i'm sure your asking. 'what do i get out of this?'**

**you my friend, get a one shot, about anything you like and in any fandom i know. (even... the dreaded pairings i mentioned above... i will suck it up if you win)**

**tell your friends and ENTER ENTER ENTER ENTER!**

**PM me if your interested in competing. i'll even help with your entries if you ask nicely ;)**

**also... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
